Cowboy Casanova
by Prussiasawesomewife
Summary: One day England wakes up to find himself in an western town, this all happened because Francis decided to have a little fun. Not knowing how he will be able to survive here for a couple of weeks he takes up the job of a show girl,and he meets a Cowboy ;
1. Francis's shenanigans

Okay so this is my first upload here so

1: ENJOY :D

2: tell me what you think by reviewing!

A quick little warning to some readers: THIS IS GOING TO BE A US/UK YAOI FANFIC

So for those of you who doesn't like it leave ^_^

It's rated T for right now I don't know if I'm going to change that later or not.

Enjoy & Thank you! :D

England awoke grumbling. He squinted from the over exposure of light.  
>"What...where am I? What time is it?" he mumbled rubbing his eyes only to notice he was wearing silky black gloves.<br>"What in bloody he..." England eyes widened as he saw what he was wearing.  
>A down stripped crimson green and black dress that stopped mid thigh, with black pantyhose that went up a bit over mid thigh and a black feathery tail on the back to finish it up. His face twisted into a surprised-confused look. Quickly, he got up and only to almost lose balance from the seven inch high heels boots that stopped a little over his ankle.<p>

"Dammit...how did I even end up like this!" he asked angrily holding onto a table for support.  
>Still brooding on how he got into this humiliating outfit, his eyes quickly cached the pink note on the edge of the burro with a single red rose on it.<br>Steadily while still holding onto the table, he fumbled over to the note and grabbed it and it read.

'Dear Angleterre,  
>How do you like your outfit? I made sure it complimented you in every way. I always liked stripes on you,especially when the color matches your eyes~ You know if you'd stop frowning so much people might be able to notice how beautiful those eyes of yours really are. But besides that I really wish I could have seen you more in that stunning dress but I had to come back to Paris because of an emergency. Have fun I'll be back in two to three weeks for you.<br>Love,  
>Your mon ami Francis P.S I know your wondering how I got you into that dress. Well let's just say you have a nasty habit Of drinking more than you can handle.'<p>

England was viciously cursing through gritted teeth.  
>"That frog just up and decided to leave me here and Have his way with me while I was passed out and now he expects me to wait for him for three weeks! He must be out of his dammed mind! Like hell I'm going to stay here and wait? I'm England I do whatever I want!" He proclaimed as he tried to stand up taller but the boots were not letting him.<p>

"First things first, I'm going to get out of this Bloody dress!" slowly but carefully he dragged over to the bed and sat down.  
>He sighed and started removing his gloves.<br>Until he noticed his reflection in the mirror.  
>He stopped all movement as he saw himself.<br>He wasn't half bad, not bad at all.

That frog did choose a dress that complimented him... Very well in fact. He stood up to see what he completely looked like. England nodded in admiration on how well he pulled off the dress. The green stripes truly as bright and as vivid as his eyes with the black silky gloves showed off his toned skinny arms. How the dress was a no strap dress that was only held up by a lacy design in the back because he didn't have the breasts to hold up the empty pantyhose were truly just for his legs not to be so finishing looking at himself he wondered.  
>'did he even have normal clothes to change into?"<p>

Tell me what ya'll think ^_^ should I continue?


	2. Making the Most of This

Well here's the second chapter ^_^ The hotel manager is Scotland. _ After just taking off his boots. He walked over to the closet of the room. It was a walk in closet, and yes it did have more clothes for him to change into. The only problem was, they were all women's clothes. England's eye twitched from irritation. "Great...Fucking great!" he yelled throwing his hands up in defeat. Now what was he going to do? He couldn't go out while wearing women's clothing! Sighing, he sadly pressed his back against the closet wall and slowly fell landing with his knees tucked into his chest. 'what can I do? I just can't stay in this god forsaken room for three weeks straight!' After for what seemed like hours,he finally mustered up the courage (more like his stomach forced him) to go out in this humiliating outfit. Slipping on some low black heel boots that he found in the closet he tried to come up with a way to make people believe he was a girl. 'A wig...' he thought. A wig and a little bit of makeup and he'd be passable for a girl. Going through the drawers and the closet again he finally found a wig. It was a slight darker blonde than his normal hair but it would work. The wig was actually just two long pig tails with black ribbon tied on. Adding some water into his hair he easily slicked his hair down except his bangs and attached the extensions. It took a while before he got them straight. While examining himself, he realized he actually looked quite feminine. opening the drawer that had makeup in it,he grabbed the mascara and eyeliner and got to work. He wasn't a makeup artist but he did do a splendid job of putting on the eyeliner. Checking everything off he stumbled to the door stood up straight, took a breathe, and quickly opened the door. "Here we go," he said walking out and closing the door behind him. Slowly he walked down a the long hall way. He noticed everything had a western design to it. " What kind of motel is this?" He asked getting closer to the door. "Good morning ma'am," a red headed,freckled face man said in a monotone voice. 'wow...' England thought 'he actually believes I'm a girl!' When England didn't reply the man asked in a sarcastic voice "you okay?Did the cat get your tongue?" England giggled in the best girly way he possibly could and shook no and walked fast toward the door. Quickly shutting it behind. "what a weird lady..." the red haired man commented before finishing off his cigarette. With much embarrassment, for the man seeing him like this. England sighed and opened his eyes. "Oh great..." he mummered. He was going to stay the next three weeks in an old western town. 


	3. Johnny Boy

Sweden is the bar tender ^_^

#

His stomach growled. He was hungry.  
>Looking around he happened to notice a saloon and wondered if they served anything good.<br>So keeping his balance he some-what walked toward the saloon.

Before entering the swinging doors a man suddenly Flew by him on to the dirt ground,obviously he was kicked out. England didn't really care why.  
>When England entered the saloon a couple of men whistled, they were probably drunk. He saw a group of ladies prepare on stage while the pianist waited for his quo. And as soon as he hit the first note the Girls moved in to action and started dancing.<br>They did many high kicks in order,some times alternating but still beautifully choreographed with the music. After they finished, they waved and blew kisses to the men that whistled. He walked over and sat on a stool near the bar.

"wh't do ya w'nt?"  
>The blonde bar tender asked not even bothering to turn around.<br>He was terrifying. He was taller than England even with high heels on! his voice was so low and his accent was very noticeable.

Quickly trying to raise his voice he replied "do you have any thing to eat here?"  
>"yes, we do but it'll co't ya."<p>

The bar tendered answered turning around.  
>"Oh, is there any chance I can get it free?"<br>England said trying to sound seductive.

But the bartender wasn't affected and he thought for a moment before he spoke again " to do th't is to be a sh'w g'rl."  
>Nudging his head toward the stage.<br>England sighed, he was hungry and had no money he was already in a dress so why not? He already lost some of his dignity.

"How do I get hired?"He asked in defeat to the bartender.

"Wh'n it c'mes tim' for closin' hour com' b'ck here and we'll fig're out somethin',"The bartender replied turning back around.

England's stomach grumbled. So how is he suppose to get food? Looking around he saw some showgirls flirting and sitting on some mens laps batting they're eyelashes and leaving kiss marks all over their faces. And in return the men slipped a couple of bills in to their leggings. Gathering all the courage he had, England got up and walked over to the man that was eyeing him for a while now. The man saw England approaching and grinned. England put on a seductive smirk.

"What's your name?" England asked jumping onto the mans lap.

"Johnny, and what pretty lady is yours?"  
>England froze, all this time he never actually thought of a name. Johnny still waiting rose a brow.<p>

"uhh I'm...I'm Alice," he hesitantly replied batting his eyelashes.  
>Johnny stared at her a while.<p>

"well Alice, tell me about your self. Are ya new here?"  
>Johnny asked wrapping one arm around him.<p>

"yes I am, I'm actually from England. But my Boyfriend brought me here and dumped me not to long ago, he just got up and left me here all by my self," England tried his best to sound sad.

And it worked because Johnny was giving her a sympathetic look.

"Well If yer' new here how bout I show you around this little ole' town?"  
>Johnny asked trying to cheer him up.<p>

England considered it for a while before giving in to his boredom. Why not have a little fun while he's at it?  
>"I'd love that," England replied smiling.<p>

"how bout' we meet up at two here and I can Take you to see whatever your pretty little heart desires," Johnny suggested.

"Two it is," England said winking while he got off The mans lap.  
>While getting off he felt Johnny smack him bottom a little. Which made him blush and walk fast a chuckle from Johnny.<p>

After Johnny was out of sight, England felt something in his boots and reached down to grab it.  
>To his amazement he found twenty dollars.<p>

Smiling he went to go buy something to eat.


	4. Flirtatious and Awkward

My chapters were a little too short so i mashed up 4 and 5 together

And no England is not flirting with the other countries, He's flirting with normal human beings with similar looks, personality and their name are ALMOST the same ^_^

Enjoy! :D

##########

after eating he decided to go flirt some more and see how much he could make till' he had to meet up with Johnny. Flirting got easier by the he go to meet interesting people.

Like this one Chinese fella who was telling him about how he owned a very good factory back at his home place and that he was just in town to see if he could open up a western store not too far from here.

Or the spaniard man that came by who carelessly gave him forty dollars, but of course the man did grope him allot. He talked about just taking a break from his busy life and just came here to relax and also to bull ride.

This Japanese man came by too, but he didn't even flirt all that much. He kept to himself, he didn't even say why he was here. He just made small talk with him. He did hand England twenty five dollars, unlike the others he had England sit down in a chair right next to him.

It was one-thirty and England decided to have one last chat and get ready For his date with Johnny. Scanning the room, he saw one pair of violet eyes meeting his emerald eyes.

Neither of them looked away. The man was intimidating, even more than the bartender!  
>He swallowed hard and walked over to the man keeping their gaze.<p>

As soon as England got in arms length of the man. He stood up and grabbed England's hand and kissed it. He was huge! The man was taller then what England thought he was. His outfit was a bit odd for a place like this. It was suited more for like mid-winter or late fall. He had black pants a long coat that went below his pockets and a light lavender pink scarf wrapped around his neck. Feeling a tug on his arm he Obliged and sat on the mans lap.  
>They say there in silence.<p>

Until England cleared his throat and asked

"And what's your name?"

This was always his opening line to his conversations but the man this time just stared at him for a while and a small grin appeared on his lips

" Evan," he answered placing his hand on England cheek before asking

"And you?"

The mans accent was so thick. England couldn't help but swoo A little. The man noticed and got closer.

"You like my accent? Da?"He whispered into England's ear.

His hand and breath were cold for some odd reason.  
>But England didn't mind. He shivered at the feeling of his cool breath up against his neck and the tingly feeling his colds hands left on him le- WAIT!<br>DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE SAID?

"Excuse me, what was that last thing you said to me?"England asked. Shoving the man a little back

" I asked if you liked my accent,"  
>The man stated his accent sounding familiar<p>

"yes I know that but the very last word you said," England said.

" Oh! You mean Da? That just means yes in my native language," the man replied grabbing England's arm once again and bringing England's face closer to his.

"that's what I thought you said," England muttered Looking into the mans eyes.

This man reminded him of Russia, a little to much For his liking but the man looked liked he would spare a few more bucks than any of the others so England decided to go on with this. He really did look like Russia, but his hair was a light brown color and his eyes had more of a blue tint to them. The clothes were just a coincidence.

After a few more minutes of chit chatting and flirting and kissing. The man looked at his watched and had to excuse himself. England pouted when he heard him say he had to leave.

Truly England didn't care but it did get him a few extra bucks and a chuckle from the man. After England walked back to the bar stools he counted the money he got.

Thirty from the Chinese man Forty from the spaniard Twenty-five front the Japanese man And- Woah! eighty from the Russian.  
>One hundred and forty-five dollars England was very satisfied with that and quickly shoved them in to his boots when He saw Johnny walking in.<p>

Checking his reflection in a glass of water he walked over to Johnny.

"hey beautiful, missed me?" Johnny asked wrapping his arms around his waist.

"a little." England replied sheepliy.

Johnny laughed and walked him out and asked "how bout' we go see the bull riding?"Johnny asked.

"Of course!" England Replied Smiling.

" okay then, Lets GO!" Johnny said leading England to his horse.  
>After helping England up, they headed toward the stadium.<p>

While on their way, England remembered something.  
><em><strong>'OH CRAP! ISN'T THAT SPANIARD DUDE GOING TO BE THERE! <strong>Oh I hope doesn't see me! Cause if he does** I'm screwed**!"_

Arriving Johnny helped England down and tied his horse up to a post and they proceeded to the entrance.

_"Oh I hope I don't bump in to him tonight!"_

England hoped biting his lip. Johnny paid for them and England thanked him. He said it was no deal but he was still glad he did that. They sat down and watched the men Ride bulls.

_'Still no sign of him,maybe he isn't here'_ England thought to himself.

"And Now ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Antonio Fernandez Garcia!" The announcer proclaimed,crowd cheering wildly.

_'he can't see me, he can't see me, he** CAN'T SEE ME**!'_ England tried to calm himself down. Why was he even so worried about? Antonio wasn't going to see him. He relaxed and looked back to a smiling Antonio Waving and blowing a kiss and winking.  
>England saw that it was directed towered him.<p>

Not trying to be rude he waved back and sunk down a little lower. Now johnny looked a little jealous, okay this date wasn't starting off to well.  
>Antonio's bull riding didn't last very long and that was okay for England. Johnny still being jealous, gave him a harsh glare. England could only look sorry.<br>The rest of the date went down from there.

After watching the bull riding Johnny decided to take him out to eat. It was a little restaurant, nothing too fancy but still a little better than any of the other places. After ordering they chit chatted and gazing around England noticed a very similar figure.  
>He squinted, he couldn't quite put his finger on it.<p>

_'Oh well'_ he thought. He and Johnny ate and laughed and talked the whole entire time. They drank some wine and it was around 11:00 P.M when Johnny escorted him back to his motel.

"I had a great time with ya," Johnny replied smiling.

"Me too," England replied blushing a bit.

"Look, I gotta tell ya sumtin," Johnny said looking a bit doubtful.

"what?" England asked a bit curious.

"Well, today is my last day in town. I have to go out for a job in another state. And I won't be back in two weeks, Maybe three," Johnny confessed head down.

"That's sad to hear," Is all England could say.

"But don't you frown that pretty face of yours, it'll probably only be for two weeks," Johnny said trying to cheer him up.

"I'll try," England answered.

"Well then goodnight," johnny said leaning over to kiss England on he lips.  
>England leaned in and kissed him back.<p>

They both blushed.

England quickly went inside and scurried to his bedroom door. '_Wait... Which one was it again?'_  
>It took Arthur a couple of minutes before he found it.<p>

He closed and locked the door and quickly jump into his bed, blushing a crimson red.  
>The red headed man watched as the odd blonde zoomed in here and forgot which room she was in and the whole entire time she was blushing.<p>

_'So weird'_

he thought as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

_'Kinda cute too,though...'_ he thought grinning a bit.


	5. Finally Meeting

Thank ya'll for waiting _

Enjoy!

England woke up and saw his left over makeup was Smeared on his pillow.

"Damn,I knew I should've cleaned it off before I went to sleep," he mummer.

After taking a shower and Putting on some boxers he went to the closet to see what he was going to wear for today.

"WHERE ARE THE DAMN PANTS!" England yelled throwing a shoe at the wall.

'_out of every piece of fabric france could pack me he didn't even bother to throw in at least one pair of pants_!' England thought getting irritated.

Sighing he grabbed a Black mid thigh high dress that had some ruffles and a elastic band on the waist that was emerald green.  
>Green and black stripes were part of the top while after the elastic belt it was a ruffly solid black and somewhat poofy.<br>He inserted his wig on, just like last time and replaced the black ribbon for green ones.

Reaching for his makeup, he repeated the steps he did last time and it came out pretty good. he went over and decided to put on some black flats that had green and black striped ribbon bows at the end. Sighing he check himself in he mirror one last time and headed toward his door when he remembered.

"_**OH SHIT I FORGOT TO GO BACK TO THE SALOON AFTER MY DATE! Maybe If I give the man my explanation he'll give me a second chance!,**_" England thought rushing through the little hallway toward the front door and desk.

"Morning ma'am," The redhead greeted not even looking up at him.

"Morning," England said back, walking through the door.

England rushed to the saloon and hoped he would get a chance.

"You di'n't come b'ck last ni'ht," the bartender replied looking at him.

"Yes, I know I was busy I'm sorry," England replied giving the bartender puppy eyes.

"N't sure, But c'me back later and I'll decide,"

The tall blonde replied.

"Oh thank you!" Arthur thanked as he walked away.

'_What do I do know?'_ he asked himself walking out of the saloon and wondering around.  
>He had $145 dollars, bu he did t know what to do with it.<p>

He decided on going to go shop for some mens clothes,

'_Yes, I'll buy some pants and finally stop having to put on makeup and wear way too short dresses!_' England was so excited and rushed to the nearest place. When all of a sudden...

Men,woman, children, pretty much everybody was running and hiding in the first spot they could find.

"What's going on!" He asked stopping a man.

"Ole' Alfie and Ivan are gonna have a duel! Better find a hiding place Missy before things get really nasty!" the man replied yanking England to a hiding place.

"Alfie and Ivan!" England asked confused.

'_They were going to Fight? Huh what! Why do we have to hide!'_ questions racked how brain while being tugged to a barrel.

"It's not the best but it'll do,now get inside and don't come out ya here me!" the man said helping Arthur into the barrel.

England crouched inside and the man put on the lid.  
>It was dark except for a little hole poked into the barrel. He could see that the man hid underneath a looked around and waited to see the battle. Everything went quiet, a few tumbleweeds blew but not even a mouse made a noise.<p>

England saw two men starting to walk near each other. The firs one was a tall fair skinned young looking man with sky blue eyes and a very noticeable cowlick. He wore glasses and a cowboy hat.  
>Then Arthur immediately recognized the other one.<p>

'_It's the russian man_!' Arthur thought shocked.  
>He watched as the two gave each other hateful stares. Arthur waited in anticipation for the next move.<p>

"To ten right?" The blonde asked.

He had a hearty souther accent that was so attractive.

"Da," The Russian replied.

There he goes with that word again.

They were back to back and they began, in unison counting.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine...TEN!"

both men whipped around and shot. The wind picked up for some odd reason and dust went flying.  
>For a couple of minutes Arthur couldn't see who won.<p>

After the dust cleared up he saw that the Russian was gripping his right shoulder.  
>The Blue eyed boy was just there standing not a scratch on him.<p>

"Consider this a warning, next time I see you pulling stunts like you did before. I won't hesitate to end ya'," The boy replied putting up his gun and watched the Russian get up.

"Ehh, Whatever. For right now I'll leave," Evan replied walking away still holding his shoulder as if it was nothing.

Arthur just stayed there in the barrel watching the scene until, something was tickling? No, that was crawling he felt. Something was crawling on him!  
>Arthur jumped up and screamed trying to get the creature off of him.<br>The blonde man was startled by this and ran over to Arthur.

"Calm down ma'am! What's wrong? Are ya' Hurt?"

The man asked holding Arthur down.  
>Arthur calmed downed and re-composed himself, embarrassed of his girly took in a deep breathe.<p>

"Y-Yes thank Y-you, ummmm," Arthur trailed off.

"Alfred, Alfred T. Jones," Alfred replied looking into his emerald eyes.

"Right, thank you Alfred. My name is Alice," Arthur said.

"Pleasure to meet you Alice," Alfred answered kissing Arthur's hand.  
>Arthur blushed and pulled his hand back. Alfred grinned at this.<p>

"Say you want to-  
>"HEY ALFIE YOU WHIPPED THAT BOY DIDN'T YA!" An albino man said running up and swinging his arm around alfred in a tough but caring hold.<p>

"Bar tender! Get me a Shiner Bockand and...  
>What would you like?" Alfred asked looking at England.<p>

"Guinness, Would be okay'"

"You sure?" He asked

"Yes, thank you," Arthur answered.  
>Alfred ordered for her and the two started chit chatting sipping their drinks.<p>

"So, were you from?" Alfred asked.

"England," Arthur replied.

"Really? Not surprised, your accent is pretty strange," Alfred confessed.

"You think so? Well, I think yours is too," Arthur replied jokingly.

"So what brings a pretty lady like you here?" Alfred asked.

"Long story short, my ex left me here," Arthur answered with a bitter tone remembering why he was Truly here.

"His loss," Alfred said

"You think?" Arthur asked

"Of course, what idiot would leave a beautiful Girl like you here!" Alfred said.

Arthur blushed a little,

'_It's the damn alcohol! There is no way I'm possibly falling for him this fast!_'

His blush became redder when he noticed Alfred was pretty close to him.

_'How did he get this close! Was he always this close! Oh goodness!' _Arthur took another drink of his beverage.

Alfred was staring at her with a lustful face. But that didn't really get to Arthur.  
>Her eyes were such a lovely color, a perodite green and her hair a sandy blonde also her cute little butt. She seemed so small and fragile and he just wanted to hold her tight.<br>He just wanted to kiss her...

"Earth to Alfred!" England said waving his hand infront of Alfred's face.

"Hmm? What!"

"I asked, what you do for a living," Arthur asked.

"Oh! I own a ranch," Alfred replied smoothly.

"Really?" Arthur questioned.

"yeah not to far form this little place," Alfred said cooly.

"Who all lives with you?" England asked.

"Just me, Alfred replied.

"Nobody?, hmm must be lonely," Arthur commented putting his chin in his hand.

"Sometimes, but I'm used to it," Alfred replied.

The two stayed in silence for a while.

" If you ever want to stop by and see it, you 're always welcomed," Alfred replied slight blush on his face.

Arthur looked up at him.

_'damn, maybe I did have a one too many drinks,'_ Arthur thought.

England could not pry his eyes away from the cowboy. His sky blue eyes, that noticeable cowlick, his broad shoulders and messy brownish-blondish hair.

"If you don't mind I'd like to see it right now," Arthur said back blushing.

Alfred looked taken back for a minute but slowly came back down to reality, but did not payed for the drinks after Arthur insisted he payed for both, but Alfred wouldn't let her.  
>He walked over and untied his horse. He helped England up and they rode toward his ranch.<p>

Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long!

Test's, End of semester stuff and i met a boy :3

But that's no excuse! So here ya go! Alfred is in the story and seems like Arthur has takin' a real like to him ;)

lets see what happens next chapter!


	6. Let's go Back to my Place

EH i'm soooooo sorry i haven't been updating this T_T but you'll be happy to find some UsUK ^_^

Please enjoy and thank you for all the wonderful review!

~.~

They arrived shorty after, and The two walked toward the huge house in complete silence.

It was dark when they entered the building and Arthur tried his best not to trip over anything.  
>His goal was futile, the Brit was knocked over on a coffee table and when he opened his eyes he saw he managed to knock Alfred down with him to the floor.<br>green eyes met sky blue,

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" England squeaked getting up of the man.

"hehe, it's all right," Alfred replied getting up and dusting himself off.

_'She is so adorable~!_' he said to himself looking at the little Brit in a stuttering mess.

The two both stayed in silence,

England tried to avoid eye contact but Alfred was planning.  
>"how bout we sit?" Alfred offered sitting down on the cattle fur sofa.<br>England meekly nodded and sat down on the other side away from Alfred.

_'she's so shy~!'_ Alfred hummed looking at her.

_'She was so adorable!'_

Her green eyes were so bright and vibrant.  
>Her long pig tails and sandy colored hair went perfectly with her creamy marble skin tone.<br>He face had soft features and her body frame was so petite. She was on the flat side but he didn't care really, her bottom though was just asking to get pinched...

"Hello? Alfred? You okay?" She asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"What! Oh y-yeah I'm fine!" He answered giving her one of his picture perfect smiles.

England examined him.

He had a faint blush to his cheeks.  
>England started looking at the man up and down. <em>'He's so handsome~<em> his lips look so soft and his hair is just taunting me to ruffle it up! Agh his glasses make him seem intellectual and those jeans! Oh baby his butt is just asking for a grab!' Arthur was too deep into his admiring of Alfred's body to notice Alfred was now face to face with him and was leaning in for a kiss.

England saw this and he bit his lip.

He had nothing wrong with kissing another man Of course he was gay and had boyfriends before but...

_'Oh his lips were soft~'_

England let a moan slip when Alfred started nibbling on his bottom lip. He felt the others tongue probe at his lips and he easily parted them to let the other in.

_'She tastes so sweet..._' Alfred hummed while tasting every part of her mouth.  
>England did the same, the two were getting very into it and never stopped once to breathe.<p>

Till it hit him...

England's eyes snapped open and stopped kissing Alfred back.

"what's wrong beautiful?" Alfred asked whispering into his ear.

"We need to stop, like RIGHT NOW!" Arthur replied standing up quickly but toppled over with his lack of balance.

"Ahhhh!" England yelped flailing his arm trying to get his balance.

Now Alfred was prepared and grabbed him by his waist and held him.  
>They stayed there for what seemed like hours staring at each other eye to eye.<br>how was england going to explain this to him! Should he just run and leave and never see him again? Or should he slowly bring it up and see if Alfred would except him?

England was truly gay.

he noticed it at a very young age. Scotland and his brothers always thought he was just asexual. Seeing he never flirted with the girls or had as many one-night stands like they did at that age. But England was naturally shy at that age and he knew if his brothers ever found out they would tease him to no end and he thought they would hurt him even more than they did, especially Scotland.

"Is everything alright?" Alfred asked holding her tight.

"I'm not what you think I am," England said bluntly getting a nervous feeling in his stomach.

"how so?" Alfred questioned looking straight in his eyes.

"It's just that my appearance isn't the real me the real me is a-

"male," Alfred beat him to it.  
>England stayed quiet wide eyed and still as a stone.<p>

_'How did he-_

"how did I know?" Alfred asked smiling a bit.

"Y-Yes," Arthur asked taken aback.

Alfred snickered, it wasn't a happy snicker it was a Almost... Evil.  
>"It's <em>cute<em>~," Alfred hummed

"W-What is?"Arthur asked noticing Alfred's voice drop an octave and sound more lustful.

"_You_~," Alfred growled and pounced on Arthur knocking over the lamp that light the room and everything went dark.

Outside the ranch you could faintly hear a faded Voice scream.

~.~

yes crappy ending is crappy but i didn't want to give too much for right now ^-^

hope you enjoyed :]


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Wowywow! I have gotten quite a bit of review,favorites and followings for this story! I don't know why though. Reading back through it my errors and cheesy writing form like 2-3 years ago lol. But for y'all I'll try and finish it!  
>(No promises)<p>

Waking up with a soft groan, Arthur tried to sit up.

"Bl-bloody hell!" He gritted his teeth.

He stayed stiff, his backside felt like he was sitting on pins every time he tried to move.

"Alright you have been through sooo much more than this," he said trying to pep talk himself into sitting up.

One.  
>Two.<br>Three!

"Agh!" Arthur whimpered.

Opening his eyes he looked around,recollecting his thought of last night.

He began remembering the duel between Evan and...Alfred.

Oh.  
>He remembered now.<p>

Now blushing furiously, he drew the cover up to his chest, feeling a bit exposed.

Last night.

Alfred knew all along.

Looking around he noticed his and Alfred's clothes in a pile.

Last nights, and earlier this morning memories came flooding into his head.

"Are you awake?" Arthur heard.

"Y-yes," Arthur replied normal voice this time. Why bother now.

"Good," Is all Alfred said.

What now? Arthur thought as he sat in the bed.

"Are ya hungry?" The sunny blondes voice chirped again.

Arthur sat quietly. He wasn't sure.

"Um, Is it too much to ask for a shower?" Arthur asked.

"Nah, let me just finish," Alfred replied poking his head out of the bathroom.

Half his face was covered in shaving cream and he had a towel wrapped around his waist.  
><em>Very<em> loosely England would add.

Finishing up he walked out in a pair of blue boxers and was drying his hair.

"It's all yours," Alfred said.

"Thank you," Arthur replied staring at the floor.

'Alright, just here to the shower. After that the warm water might help,'  
>Arthur thought preparing himself.<p>

Alfred noticed his hesitation.

'Poor thing, didn't think he would be this sore," Alfred chuckled as he heard the door shut and heard a muffled whimper.

After managing to take a shower,Arthur  
>Wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out the bathroom.<p>

Alfred had left. Noticing a pair of jeans and a button up shirt he was grateful.  
>Slowly dressing himself, he saw Alfred had also put out a pair of brown boots.<p>

'Thank you Jones,' Arthur hummed happily walking out of the bedroom.

He smelled something good.  
>Following the smell, he heard sizzling and Alfred whistling a tune.<p>

Walking in he saw Alfred sway a bit as he cooked and that one plate was already made.

"Thought you'd like something to eat. Seeing you never gave me an answer," Alfred smiled making his plate and taking a seat.

Arthur thanked him for the food and the clothes once more and sat down.

They ate in silence until Arthur just couldn't anymore.

"Was it that obvious?" He asked.

Alfred stopped eating to look up at him.

"What was obvious?" Alfred asked in confusion, and a bit of humor on his face.

"Don't play stupid," Arthur replied.

Grinning Alfred answered.

"At the beginning, no. But as the night progressed your awkward motions and voice faltering here and there gave it away," Alfred leaned back in his chair.

Arthur stared back down at his plate.

"What were you doing dressed up as a lady anyway?" Alfred asked.

England couldn't tell him, could he?  
>But why not? It didn't seem like Alfred would really care what his reason was.<p>

"It was all I had," Arthur replied.

Nodding,Alfred asked another question.

"Are you a tranny?"

Arthur stared at him.

"If you are, it's okay I don't judge, but if anybody else would've caught you they would've beaten the livin' day lights outta ya," Alfred continued.

"No I'm not any of that," Arthur answered.

"So you just happen to have girl clothes instead of-

"Someone I know thought It would be funny if he dropped me off in some town with nothing but female clothes," Arthur interrupted.

"And I was going to buy men's clothes, but your little duel prevented me from doing so," Arthur added feeling his annoyance grow.

Alfred stayed quiet.

"What's your real name," Alfred asked.

"Arthur Kirkland," The Brit answered.

"So Arthur, what now?" Alfred asked.

Arthur stayed quiet. He really didn't know. He was stuck here for two weeks and no where to go. And he sure didn't have enough money to go back to England.

"I- I'm not sure," Arthur replied sadly.

~  
>Bad ending is bad lol.<br>But I'm trying to remember how I was going to end this and all that.  
>Hope you enjoyed this short chapter and thank you all for waiting 50 years for me to upload!<br>Xoxo~


End file.
